


The Three Times Daichi Gets Wrecked

by congrats_friend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Polyamory, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Sugawara Koushi, Top Terushima Yuji, Wall Sex, bottom!Daichi, butt-plug, dildo, so basically they’re all dating, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congrats_friend/pseuds/congrats_friend
Summary: As the title says.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	The Three Times Daichi Gets Wrecked

Terushima Yuji (Somnophilia, vivid memory, riding)

It was an early morning, the sun barely creeping through the windows. Some people were out and about, taking a stroll, walking their pets. Mostly, it was silent. 

Except for a certain neighbor. Terushima has barely cracked his eyes open when he woke to the neighbors having a blast, and banging up the wall. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking down at the man in his arms.

Sawamura Daichi.

He constantly wondered to himself how he had managed to score such beautiful lovers, all having their own vision of the definition of beauty. Terushima felt a small grin spread across his face, leaning forward to nuzzle his head into the crook of Daichi’s neck and pressing a gentle kiss to a bite mark from earlier endeavors.

He slowly separated from Daichi’s warmth, untangling his   
right leg from out of their enclosure within Daichi’s thighs.

If Terushima had to pick one thing about Daichi that was his absolute favorite, it had to be his thighs. They were deliciously beautiful, his tanned skin stretching and flexing every time he moved. Terushima could spend all day just biting and sucking his thighs, destroying Daichi’s patience into dust. He wanted to rip the small noises and whimpers that he knew would escape Daichi’s throat, low noises accompanying.

He bit his lip, flushing a light pink. He slid his hand down Daichi’s side, groping lightly. He felt his fingers ghost the hem of Daichi’s shirt, concealing the expanse of beautifully crafted muscles and a tad bit of fluff.

He slid his hand under Daichi’s shirt, slowly trailing up from the trail of hair nearest to Daichi’s crotch. 

Daichi shifted, twitching in his sleep. Terushima froze, pausing his administrations. He leaned forward, checking swiftly to see if Daichi has woken up.

Apparently, the gods and luck were on his side. Daichi was still peacefully asleep, his heavy breathing barely audible. Terushima celebrated to himself, pumping out a soft “yes!”

He ran his hand along the hard abdominal muscles adorning Daichi’s stomach, sliding his thumb over each individual muscle. He dipped his pinky into the crevice of Daichi’s bellybutton, rubbing inside of it. He trailed his hand back up, shifting his hand position to slowly stroke against Daichi’s soft nipples.

Daichi softly grunted, shifting his hips back into Terushima’s, sending shivers coursing up Terushima’s spine. He had to hold backs moan as he felt his semi-hard dick perk up. 

He paid no mind, however, and swirled his finger around the closest nipple, giving it his full attention. His rough hands forced the nipple to perk up from its soft attacks, feeling the nub stiffen and stand at attention.

Terushima pulled Daichi’s shirt up, hiking it to where it exposed his full abdomen. He took his hand out of Daichi’s shirt for a second to slowly slide Daichi’s pajama bottoms lower, hand slipping in the crack of Daichi’s beautifully sculpted ass. 

He bit his lip harder, groping at the soft skin of Daichi’s  
Ass. He could feel what little control he had left seeping out of his pores, escaping his grasp.

He shook his head, reminding himself that Daichi could not consent and it wouldn’t be good.

But then he remembered the first time that he fully explored inside of Daichi.

—————  
Terushima growled as he dragged Daichi’s hips to his, spreading Daichi’s thighs to cover his own. He grinned in slow circles, rutting his concealed penis against the crack of Daichi. 

Daichi moaned, half-lidded eyes looking up at Terushima. “Y-Yuji,” He managed to croak out. Terushima barely glanced at the man, focused on the amazing feeling of Daichi’s heat. “Yes, my love?”

“I want you inside of me.”

Terushima’s has must have dropped on the floor, all of his movements stopping at once. Daichi shifted back, worried he had said the wrong thing. He looked down.

“I-I mean it’s okay if we don’t, I just wanted-“ “Stop talking, love. Of course I’ll oblige you,” Terushima brought a hand up to caress Daichi’s cheek, feeling the man under him lean into his touch.

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

Terushima ripped Daichi’s shirt off, helping his arms through the holes with quick precision. He grabbed the still warm shirt and tossed it to the ground haphazardly. Daichi squirmed, feeling a cool breeze of air brush over his exposed top.

Terushima was quick to pounce on Daichi’s neck, mouth attaching to the junction of shoulder and tissue like a leech to blood. Daichi grunted, wrapping his legs around Terushima’s waist. He pulled the man into his own body, using his hands to fist into Terushima’s shirt.

“Daichi,” Terushima moaned into Daichi’s neck, licking over the spot he attacked. There was a beautifully formed bite mark, red blooming around the area. He lapped at it as a sort of apology before trailing his tongue down to Daichi’s chest.

“You know, Daichi, you could make a pretty convincing girl with these, so thick and plump for me,” Terushima stated, lapping at Daichi’s nipple. 

Daichi huffed, looking away from the scene with a blush. “Never.” He said, tilting his head back into the pillows.  
He moaned, feeling Terushima’s pierces tongue swirl around the head of his nipple.

“Come on Yuji, please,” Daichi whined, trying to pry Terushima from his abused nipple.

Terushima pouted before yanking Daichi’s pants off of his body, grabbing his calf to swing the other leg to the other side of Terushima’s hip.

All that was constricting Terushima from absolutely defiling Daichi was his own boxers. He groaned in frustration, moving back to tear his own pants and boxers off. 

He kneeled back to Daichi, rubbing their dicks together with his left hand. Daichi groaned, placing the back of his hand over his eyes. Terushima slowly spread Daichi’s legs apart, to clench around his own. He leaned up to rut against Daichi’s penis, grabbing the back of Daichi’s head to kiss Daichi’s somewhat chapped lips.

He stuffed his tongue into Daichi’s mouth, feeling up against Daichi’s tongue.

He began to stroke slightly quicker, paying special attention to Daichi’s member. Daichi moaned into Terushima’s mouth, tilting his head to the side and pressing his lips back into Terushima’s.

Daichi grabbed a pillow, lifting his hips and placing it under them for better access. He wasn’t that much of a noob.

Terushima pulled away, Daichi sighing. He glanced at the drawer. “Oh.” Daichi remarked, blush growing.

He pulled out a box of magnum condoms, Daichi rolling his eyes. “Really?” He questioned, a sarcastic lift to his voice. Terushima winked back at Daichi, ripping one of the wrappers open with his teeth and rolling on the condom.

He also grabbed two different lubes, each a different shade of red and blue. The two were labeled, “Blueberry Delight,” and “Red Pomegranate.” Daichi scoffed.

“Seriously, when did you even have the chance to get this shit?” Daichi questioned, quirking an eyebrow at Terushima.

Terushima smiled. “I may have, definitely when you weren’t at work, walked over to the sex shop and purchased two different lubes, just in case my lady-love wanted variety.” He grinned up at Daichi and showed the two bottles. 

“Which one?” He smirked at Daichi. Daichi looked done. “You know, Yuji, we can do this another day, if you’re going to be like that.” Terushima stuffed and quickly grabbed blueberry delight, popping open the cap and pouring a generous amount over his calloused fingers.

He even poured a bit over Daichi’s hole. Daichi’s hole cluttered against the cool stickiness of the lube, a bit pouring into him. He shuddered,grabbing the sheets nearest to him.

Terushima brough a finger down, using his other hand to keep Daichi’s legs spread. He quickly pecked Daichi’s inner thigh, as a sort of warning.

He circled Daichi’s hole with his index finger, spreading the lube around the area. He plucked around Daichi’s rim, feeling it picked around his ministrations. 

Daichi groaned angrily. “Yuji! Get inside of me, now.” He looked at Terushima with a nod.

Terushima quickly plunged his finger into Daichi’s warmth, forgetting for a second that it was Daichi’s first. 

Daichi hissed, feeling his fingers penetrate his virgin hole. He grabbed Terushima’s wrist to stop him. “W-Wait, please,” He bit his lip, releasing Terushima’s wrist as a welcome in.

Terushima pressed his finger in to the second knuckle, his thumb on Daichi’s taint as an anchor. He slowly dragged his finger in and out of Daichi, feeling his warmth grow slightly slicker with the lube. He purposefully avoided Daichi’s prostate, stimulating the warm walls around him. He glanced up at Daichi, asking silently to add another.

Daichi bit his cheek and nodded, bracing himself. Terushima pulled out almost completely before adding the second finger, grabbing a small whimper from Daichi. He pushed his fingers in deep, shifting them around and stretching Daichi’s entrance.

“How do you feel, Dai?” Terushima asked, fingers still moving around inside.

“Ah, it feels....weird..” He said, gasping at a third finger breeching his entrance. After a few minutes, Daichi grabbed Terushima’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

Terushima nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on his dick. He opened the cap again and trailed a cold line down his length. He shuddered, stroking himself to spread the lube.

He gripped the backs of Daichi’s thighs, pressing them to his hard chest. 

Daichi grabbed Terushima’s dick, leading it to his asshole. He whined deep in his throat, rubbing the tip along his entrance. Terushima quickly pressed the tip inside of Daichi, tearing a choked whimper out of him.

“Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, Daichi..” Terushima hissed, his top engulfed in an overbearing heat, like a sauna.

He slowly slid his dick inside of Daichi, watching it disappear. He finally bottomed out, sighing. Daichi’s eyes were shut and his tongue was lolling out slightly. 

Terushima huffed in happiness before shallowly rolling his hips in a circle, grinding into Daichi. Daichi’s jaw was clenched tight, the clacking of his teeth together audible.

“Daichi, how do you feel now?”

“Ah...it’s..weird. But its not bad.”

Terushima nodded, pulling out to the top and slamming back in, rocking Daichi’s body into the pillows. Daichi let out a surprised moan, eyes screaming open.

Terushima gripped Daichi’s thighs tighter, beginning a slow, steady pace. His ball-sack reverberated against Daichi’s cheeks, a wet slap.

He exponentially sped up, thrusting harder. Daichi moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

Eventually, Terushima was pounding into him, sending weird tingling sensations through the insides of his thighs. 

Then Terushima hit his prostate.

Daichi moaned wantonly, screwing his eyes shut and hand shaking with how hard he was gripping the mattress. He pulled Terushima closer, impossibly making him go deeper. His eyes widened, another loud moan spilling from his throat.

“Ah! Fuck! Y-Yuji! F-Fuuuu,” Daichi tried, scratching down Terushima’s back, his dull nails digging into Terushima’s back. Terushima hiked Daichi’s lev over his shoulder and mercilessly pounded into Daichi’s prostate. Daichi whimpered, cumming hard onto his and Terushima’s stomachs.

Terushima groaned as he felt Daichi clench around his dick. He growled and pounded harder, chasing his own release. Daichi kept whimpering, toes curling into overstimulation. 

He grew hard again and felt another quick orgasm coming. Terushima’s thrusting grew erratic as he slammed into Daichi one more time, cumming deep into Daichi, feeling the condom fill up.

Daichi whimpered as he came again, his legs lifting off of Terushima and shaking in the air. He gripped Terushima’s shoulders, his nails scratching down Terushima.

Daichi moaned, coming down from his high. His inner thighs were still quaking with pleasurable trembles.

Terushima huffed, pulling out of Daichi’s heat. He rolled the condom off and tied it, throwing it in the trash.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he said to Daichi, stroking his sweaty hair.

Daichi panted.

“I love you too,”

———————-

Terushima grew impossibly hard, exposing his lover’s plump ass. He spread his cheeks apart, seeing some of the remnants of the lube from last night. He thumbed into Daichi’s hole, feeling how loose he was. Terushima bit his lip and unsheathed his dick from its cage. 

He slid into Daichi, tugging his hips into Terushima’s. He groaned softly, hand gripping Daichi’s tightly. 

Daichi moaned, half awake. He shifted his hips a bit, falling back asleep. Terushima sighed in relief, glad Daichi didn’t wake.

He slowly thrust into Daichi, relishing in the inviting heat. Terushima pumped Daichi’s dick out of habit, rubbing the veins and tip. 

Daichi awoke, feeling pleasure around his sore body. He sighed and leaned back, calm. His eyes sprung open as he felt Terushima’s dick brushing against his prostate and his hand around Daichi’s dick.

Terushima grunted before cumming deep inside of Daichi, his cum reaching deep into his stomach. Terushima sighed, feeling himself grow hard again quickly. He stopped stroking Daichi for a bit, hand just resting on his shaft.

Daichi whimpered, playing into Terushima’s hands. He let Terushima brush against his prostate one more time before shifting his body up into a cowboy position on Terushima, turning around so that Terushima could see him.

He almost laughed at the shock in Terushima’s face.

“Yuuji. Let me take care of the rest, yeah love?” His voice was deep with sleep and grogginess, eyes still crusty. He leaned down to kiss Terushima before shifting to his knees on both sides of Terushima’s hips. 

He grinned evilly at Terushima before resting his hand on Terushima’s stomach and bouncing up and down with energy even he didn’t know he had left in him.

Yeah, his lower back was sore. Yeah, his ass hurt. But all he cared about right now was riding Terushima.

Terushima groaned as he placed a hand on Daichi’s hip, steadying him.

Daichi bit his lip and bounced harder, feeling his cheeks clap against Terushima. 

After a while, Terushima came again inside of Daichi and Daichi on his own stomach.

They both panted, coming down from their individual highs.


End file.
